In oil well drilling and production wireline services are employed to raise, lower and operate tooling in a well. In wells where high pressure fluids or gases are encountered, it is desirable to employ a safety check valve which operates automatically upon loss of wireline, to thus protect well head apparatus and prevent escape of fluid or gas from the well. Other safety devices such as a blowout preventer may then be closed.